Barf Bag
}} Barf Bag is a female contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but she failed to get in the game, receiving only 3 votes, along with Naily, Tree, and Saw. Barf Bag also appeared with Taco in Vomitaco as the representative of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag usually had check-it eyebrows, a smile, and arms and legs as if in a booster seat. Barf Bag's design was also used for an another recommended character named Baggy but without arms. Barf Bag also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag's IDFB redesign features a lighter color, smaller bag, and has no more check-it eyebrows. Personality Due to her brain being constantly doused in vomit, Barf Bag is assumed to be stupid by the other contestants, especially Lollipop. She believes that no one will take her seriously because a few of them don't. She is seen to be caring for other contestants and is empathetic, showing that in Lick Your Way to Freedom she noticed that Bracelety misses Ice Cube. She also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as she used scientific proof to try to convince Lollipop that she isn’t stupid. However, she has slow reaction times and didn't know that snow and gasoline create glue. Barf Bag is a rational person who seems more sympathetic to her fellow objects than most other competitors. Coverage Battle for Dream Island Barf Bag was first recommended as [[Recommended Characters/Episode 14#Baggy|'Baggy']]. She, the contestants, and the other recommended characters but Tennis Ball fell in the vat of hydrochloric acid trying to obtain Bally and Marble. Barf Bag was first recommended as her current form in "Vomitaco". The challenges were represented by Barf Bag herself, and Taco. She was recommended as Paper Bag in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!". She was part of the large crowd watching the Cake at Stake. Barf Bag was handpicked out of the hundreds of recommended characters to join Season 1 in "The Reveal". Her audition tape is her sitting and a toilet flushing. However, in "Reveal Novum", it is revealed she got 3 votes to join, so she, along with Naily, Tree, and Saw, was sent to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again Barf Bag was given another chance to join but got 78 votes. She is once again treated with the Locker of Losers. IDFB Barf Bag was given yet another chance to join, in IDFB. Tennis Ball recommends using her to contain Rocky's vomit. Battle for BFDI In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", her first speaking appearance, Barf Bag tries to correct Pillow with the fact that Teardrop can't talk. However, her correction was criticized by Pillow herself, and more prominently Lollipop, who says that the "barf molecules" inside Barf Bag's head cause her to be unintelligent. Offended, Barf Bag flutters her arms. Barf Bag becomes friends with Spongy, who takes her seriously and is relieved that there is finally someone who takes her seriously. She appears later with Lollipop, telling her she can "prove herself" if she was on Lollipop's team. However, she is rejected, citing her assumed "unintelligence" as a reason, and joins Spongy's team. She also helps her team get their basket to X. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she helps her team lick Teardrop out of a jawbreaker. She spares and lets Teardrop go back to her team, and she shows empathy for a saddened Bracelety. However, Firey Jr. said that Bracelety will "get over it". In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she tries to explain to Lollipop how her barf doesn't make her dumber, but to no avail. She, along with Gelatin and Spongy, later attempts to help her team spin their swing with her barf. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she first appears as one of the many objects climbing Bell. She later appears after the second Cake at Stake intro and is deemed safe at 711 votes. When catching her cake, Barf Bag spins, causing the vomit in her to fall off her and land onto X and the remaining cakes, so the rest of her teammates but Donut (whose cake flew past his hole) and Bracelety (who was eliminated with a record amount of votes) got vomit-filled cake. She is seen later, being zapped by Lightning for the first time, and falling off Bell's string. She appears later, telling Four to see her team's creation. Her team is safe from elimination. While she doesn't have any lines in "Fortunate Ben", Barf Bag first appears being angry at Gelatin for stealing Bracelety's signs and using them for the prize for Death P.A.C.T.'s Cake at Stake. However, she is seen happy shortly after. She later appears in her team's paper airplane, and since her team didn't manage to hit the ground, her team wins immunity. In "Four Goes Too Far", Barf Bag once again doesn't have any lines. She is only seen twice: being surprised by Donut injecting the Twinkle onto himself, and during the passing of the Twinkle to other objects. She never was infected with the Twinkle, and her team is safe, as no one on her team still had the Twinkle as the timer ran out. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she is first seen putting a rubber dome on Eggy's head. She finally has a line: "He saved you!", despite not being shown doing anything in the challenge (Naily brought the ball, but Needle presumably stabbed and went through Naily's head off-screen). Her team is safe. In "Questions Answered", she is first seen saying hello to Gelatin, doing Four's intro pose. She is later seen nervous to answer the next question, even after Donut tried to give her pieces of cake. Barf Bag blames it on her reflexes, which are too slow. Lollipop chimes in and says that what's causing Barf Bag's nervousness is her "barf molecules", prompting Barf Bag to say "Shut it, Lollipoop." That expands their rivalry. Question three is "what is snow + gasoline", which is glue, but Barf Bag does not know the answer. She tries to search for the answer, to no avail. Donut then proceeds to ask her to recite what he said during his heroic speech, which only his teammates - including Barf Bag - heard. That was when she answered, and she answered correctly, so her team is safe. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", she has three lines: asking X to clarify what the ninth challenge was, giving an affirmative to him and complaining when is safe, due to Blocky throwing Tennis Ball and Basketball onto his team's basket. Vote History Total: 796 Appearance Barf Bag appears to be a recycled paper bag containing withdrawn human stomach acids (vomit). Changes BFDI 14 * Barf Bag does not contain vomit. * Barf Bag is brown. * Barf Bag is armless. * Barf Bag's face is to one of their smaller sides. * Barf Bag has fringe at his top. * Barf Bag is a boy. BFDI 15 * Barf Bag contains dark brown vomit at the bottom of himself. * Barf Bag gains arms. * Barf Bag's limbs are now stationary. BFDI 16 * Barf Bag no longer contains vomit. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. BFDI 17 * Barf Bag regains his vomit. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now a brownish-green. * Barf Bag is taller. BFDIA * Barf Bag is now a girl. IDFB * Barf Bag is now tan colored. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now taupe. * Barf Bag has less fringe at the top. * Barf Bag contains less vomit. * Barf Bag is shorter. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Is set on fire while trapped inside a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Relationships Bracelety Bracelety and Barf Bag are good friends. She and Barf Bag helped carry Spongy, using him as a trampoline, in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". Barf Bag emphasizes for a saddened Bracelety in "Lick Your Way to Freedom". Status: Friends Bubble In ''Vomitaco'', Bubble seems intrigued by the reveal of Barf Bag and Taco. Lollipop Due to Lollipop believing that Barf Bag's brain is contaminated with puke and therefore is stupid, Barf Bag and Lollipop are enemies. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she forces her to do the Arm fluttering gesture. In "Questions Answered", Lollipop tells Barf Bag her "barf molecules" are the reason she is slow. Status: Archenemies Trivia *Barf Bag is the only character confirmed to have a brain, although this makes little sense, as she is a bag. **However, this could simply be an assumption. * Barf Bag, along with Grassy, is one of the two contestants to switch genders, being male in IDFB ("Barf Bag would be the best guy to bring back" -Tennis Ball) and female in BFB ("If Barf Bag's brain is being infected with puke, that's not her fault." -Eggy). **However, it's possible that Tennis Ball was using "guy" as a gender-neutral term. *Barf Bag can use her vomit to propel herself, as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". *Barf Bag is the first female to do Four's pose for the BFB intro. *Barf Bag may have been a male in IDFB, as Tennis Ball said in IDFB 1 "No, according to my calculations, Barf Bag would be the best guy to get back." * Barf Bag's voice was slightly vocoded in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". However, in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" and onwards, her voice is no longer vocoded. **Naily also shares this. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants